Minecraft Youtubers in MLP Minecraft
by Derron116
Summary: One day, skydoesminecraft, DeadloxMC, asfjerome, and huskymudkipz were making a YouTube let's play. But something happens, something that changes their world!
1. Chapter 1:Introductions are fun, da?

**El Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, My Little Pony, Youtube, or the very people mentioned in the story, only a few OCs are owned by me, or rather my sister**

**Character Guide/Author's note**

**Author's note: Welcome everyone to my very first Fanfiction story, me and my sister worked together on this fanfiction, constructive criticism accepted, also note that this is my first time working with 's document manager so please if there is someway to help me with this, like a video or something, IM me, oh yeah I'm not a fan of MLP, I hate the series, but I can't deny a good fanfiction story idea, finally if anyone want to help me and my sister, by beta-ing please IM me**

Skydoesminecraft/Adam: he is a budder color Pegasus, and his hair color is budder as well, his cutie mark is two budder sword crossing.  
Deadlox/Ty: he is white color earth pony, and his hair color is red, his cutie mark is a squid with a red x on top of it.  
Asfjerome/Jerome: he is a brown color earth pony with brown hair, his cutie mark is a tree.  
Huskymudkipz: he is a light blue unicorn with orange hair, his cutie mark is a surfing board.

* * *

Chapter 1: Introductions are Fun, da?

Skydoesminecraft started filming the let play, "Hey guys sky here, I'm here with Deadlox, fluffy, and the mudkip. And… wait what's that?" he points his Minecraft character towards the sky, and saw a flash of pink light. The pink light was coming closer, and closer to them. Jerome says, "Am I the only one seeing this?" the other three respond, "A flash of pink light?" Jerome replies, "Yeah" The flash took over the entirety of their screens, and all three passed out on their computers."

* * *

sorry for the short introduction, future chapters will be longer, anyways like I said please constructive criticism only, thank you, I must add that this minecraft is Minecraft if it was a pony who made it


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

Chapter 2: Waking up

Sky wakes up first, sky tries getting up his hind legs, but falls down, "What the heck? Why do I have four feet, why am I budder colored? What's on my… wait what am I?" At that time Deadlox wakes up. Deadlox says, "Ugh, my head where am I?" sky looks at Deadlox, "Whoa, you're a talking horse, and why do you sound like Ty?" And Deadlox says, "I'm Ty, are you Adam?" "Ty, it is you! Where are we?" "I don't know man."

At that time Jerome is sleeping, he says, "mmm… liver " He makes a slurping sound, Which makes Adam and Ty say, "Well, that's Jerome." Adam then says, "Wait a minute, where's Quentin?" the mudkip in question was right behind them, he then says, "Ow my head," He tries to sit up, but his change becomes known to him then, "What the? Am I some type of horse now?" Which makes Sky say, "Quentin is that you?" Which makes Huskymudkip reply, "Yes it is, is that you Adam?" "Yes" "Where are we?" "I don't know."

Jerome wakes up yelling "I gotta win the Hunger Games!" Which makes the other three just stare at him. Which makes Jerome yell, "Ah ponies!" he tries to get up, and falls down, "Oh no, I'm one too, it's 2012: Rise of the Ponies!" sky then says, "Um, it's us Jerome" Which makes Jerome yell, "Oh no they took over Adam! I'll save you!" Which makes sky yell, "Fluffy, it's me, Adam, don't worry!" Jerome responds, "Don't worry buddy, I'll save you!" Jerome somehow gets up and charges Adam. Adam is able to dodge the charge, "Calm down fluffy." Jerome then responds, "Adam buddy, I saved you!" sky then says "No Jerome, nothing took over, we're just ponies, I guess" Jerome then asks, "Um, Adam, how is that possible?" "I don't know" sky responds, he then sighs. "Don't worry Adam, I'm sure we can somehow fix this." Deadlox says to sky.

"I don't know Ty, becoming a pony seems pretty permanent." Huskymudkip then says, "Well I guess it's a good thing we were just gonna do a 2V2 battle video, otherwise, Bashur, Kermit, and everyone else would be here." Sky responds with a sigh, "I guess."

Then a pony walked up to them. She is a black color alicorn with purple hair. Her cutie mark was a crescent moon, she asked them, "Are you guys new, this is Ponyville and I'm Blackstorm, do you want me to show you around?" "Um" sky says before being interrupted by this new pony who says, "OK let's go" After a few moments, she says, "Um, aren't you gonna get up?" Deadlox replies, "Um, we don't know how." Blackstorm then replies, "How do you not know how?" sky then says, "Is this some My Little Pony version of Minecraft?" Blackstorm says, "Minecraft? That name sounds familiar, oh well, I'll show you guys how to walk, you probably just hit your heads." After a couple uncomfortable hours learning how to walk as Ponies, which Jerome was best at for unknown reasons, Blackstorm says, "Ok, now let me show you around."

* * *

AN: I'm gonna make this fanfiction like an episodic type series, central theme? I don't know, also Chapter 3 will also be up soon once me and my sister get it done, future chapters will not have a set schedule, I add new chapters either when they're finished, or whenever I want to, I will also do some type of Reviewer's Corner thing in Chapter 4, so Review peoples, and also the main characters of the MLP: FiM cartoon most likely won't appear, wow I've gotta shorten these Author's Notes


	3. Chapter 3: Entering Ponyville

Chapter 3: Entering Ponyville, and finding out abilities

Blackstorm first shows them Carousel Boutique where you can buy some outfits, Blackstorm says, "This is Carousel Boutique, where you can buy outfits." Sky then says, "Do they have any non-girly clothing?" Blackstorm replies, "Oh we do have boy's clothing here, but buying those is for later."

Deadlox then says, "Do we have to have a tour of this place? How about just showing us where to stay and essentials, furniture and the like?" Blackstorm replies, "I'll show you a house you can stay in, but we'll continue the tour later, I guess"

The five ponies went to see the house, it was a small two bedroom and one bathroom. Blackstorm says, "Ok, I'll see ya guys later, oh and here's some coins to get you by." The four guys say, "Thanks Blackstorm." Then Blackstorm leaves, sky then says to his friends, "OK, what now?" Deadlox says, "I suggest we try to find out how to get out of this place" Quentin then says, "shouldn't we try that later, don't you guys think we should rest, it's getting late after all." The sun had already set, and it was night by the time they got to the house. The other three agreed and each found two beds in each the two bedrooms, and soon went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Blackstorm knocked on their door, after some difficulty Deadlox answered the door. She says, "Are you guys from a different world?" sky then says, "Yes, we're from a human world, we were originally humans." Blackstorm says, "The human world?" After some thinking her eyes open up wide, she says to Deadlox, "Are you Deadlox?" and to sky, "Are you skydoesminecraft?" Both Deadlox and Sky say, "Yeah, why?" She quickly repeats, "Oh my gosh" several times. The four friends stare at her, and Jerome says, "How do you know us, if you're a pony?" Blackstorm responds, "Um, I um, was human too…"

All four stared at her, Deadlox then says, "W-What do you mean?" She responds, "I um, was a human too, you see I was playing Minecraft as well, then I saw this pink light in the sky of my Minecraft World, then I just blacked out, when I woke up, I was a pony." Then Jerome says, "How long have you been here?" Blackstorm responds, "Like forever" Mudkip says, "How long is forever?" She responds, "Like two years." The four friends suddenly scream, "We're never gonna get out of here!" After calming them down she says, "So, you guys don't know how to use magic or fly?" Mudkip and sky simultaneously say, "No." Blackstorm then says, "Well I'll teach you guys then, follow me guys." All four friends follow Blackstorm.

* * *

At the forest, she says, "When we pass the midpoint of the forest, this village will end, and the wilderness begins, so we'll encounter pony mobs." Sky then asks, "Are these mobs like the ones in Minecraft but pony versions?" Blackstorm simply says, "Yes"

After a few minutes they reach a sign that says, "Pass this point are the mobs, prepare yourself and your fellow ponies." Jerome says, "Thank you, Mr. sign" The five reach a clearing, Blackstorm then turns to sky, "Ok, How to Fly, it's just like using your arms, and flapping them up and down." Sky says, "Um, ok" he tries to flap his wings repeatedly, and gets a few feet in the air and falls down."

Blackstorm then says, "You have to believe in yourself." Sky keeps flapping and flapping for a couple hours until, flight! He begins flying through the air, even showboating a little bit, until he flies into a tree. The other four laugh, even Blackstorm, who laughs A LOT! She then says, "It's like walking, but using your wings, you'll get used to it."

She turns to Quentin, "Ok mudkip, now it's your turn to learn magic." Quentin then says, "Um, how?" she responds, "Think about what your gonna control and what's gonna happen to it" Quentin stares at Deadlox and concentrates, Deadlox says, "What are you doing?" Which Quentin then responds, "You'll see" After a few minutes, he gives up, "How do I focus it?" he says. Blackstorm then says, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, you got to use your horn to focus the magic."

Quentin using the advice, once again looks at Deadlox, who after a few minutes begins floating, a purple aura around him. Deadlox says, "Whoa man, what are you doing?" Then the magic brings him closer to a tree, "Whoa what're you doing?" He then gets thrown headfirst into a tree with a hole in it. Deadlox then says, "Get me out, I'm stuck." Jerome and Quentin both start laughing really loud. Blackstorm then says grinning, "Was that supposed to happen." Quentin responds, "Yeah."

Blackstorm then says, "Keep practicing guys." Deadlox then says, "OH god" After a few hours, it began to get dark, Blackstorm then flies up in the air, and she appears to be concentrating on the moon which is getting higher in the sky. After a few minutes the four friends say, "Whoa" Deadlox then says, "How did you do that?" Blackstorm responds, "That's my cutie mark destiny, it's my job to raise and lower the moon and stars." Jerome then says, "Are you a special pony?" Blackstorm then responds, "I'm a night princess allicorn." Sky then says, "Why didn't you tell us that before?" she simply responds, "I forgot, now let's go before the mobs start appearing." The five start running home, at the four friend's house, Blackstorm says to sky, "You could lay on clouds and walk on them, that's the coolest thing about being a Pegasus." Sky then says, "Ok, thanks for not forgetting to tell me that." Blackstorm leaves them there to practice, before quickly saying, "I'll explain your cutie marks tomorrow."

* * *

**AN: And so that's Chapter 3, basically the end of Episode One of my episodic series, I'll give at least a few days from now for when I update the story, After Chapter 4, I'll make updates at least a week apart, I feel that this is a better schedule, also having to listen to "Bad seed" and "What my cutie mark is telling me" is torture, so what do I do? listen to "Crazy Train" I'm also open to title change ideas**


	4. Chapter 4: Ep2: Cutie Marks Explained

**AN: I guess a very small reviewer corner, with the only Review being from:Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft, Thanks for your review, also Yay: 250 views, thanks for looking at this fanfiction people**

* * *

Chapter 4: Episode 2: Cutie Mark Explanation

The next day, Deadlox and Quentin both woke up first, Deadlox finds a paper on the table, explaining how to be a pony, from normal behavior, to foods commonly eaten, like apples and such. Deadlox says seeing no meat then says, "Jeremy and sky won't like that" The next thing on the list is how to defend yourself from mobs, and where the armory is. Next is a list of furniture in the house, and where to buy more furniture.

Then Jerome and sky wake up, Jerome then says when he reaches the bottom of the stairs, "You know I'm really hungry, what do we eat?" Deadlox then says, "Various fruits and vegetables." Jerome then says, "No meat?" Deadlox responds, "Yep, no meat" Jerome then yells, "WHAT THE HECK, HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GO WITHOUT MEAT, I'M A BACCA!" sky then says, "Calm down Jeremy, we can survive this, even if we have to only eat things like Apples or whatever."

Deadlox then says, "so who's gonna buy food?" sky says, "I pick you and Quentin." Before Deadlox or Quentin are able to respond, a knock on the door is heard. Deadlox opens the door, it was of course Blackstorm, "Hey guys I got some food for you." Sky then says, "That's convenient." Blackstorm ignoring sky says, "OK guys I will be explaining your cutie mark and how to buy stuff." Jerome then yells, "Food!" and jumps into the basket of food, before eating half of the food, and then being thrown into the wall, Blackstorm then says, "Good job Mudkip."

* * *

Later they were at a pond, she then says to Deadlox, "Ok, Deadlox, your cutie mark is a squid with an X over it, that means that your talent is getting kidnapped by squids, and escaping and defeating them."

She then says to sky, "Your cutie mark means your talent is using a budder sword." Sky's ears perk up at the mention of budder, "Where! Where's my budder?" Blackstorm then says, "Later, first I have to tell the Mudkip and Jerome their cutie marks."

She turns to Quentin and Jerome, "Ok, Mudkip your cutie mark is a surf board, which basically means your great at surfing and swimming." Quentin then says, "Makes sense."

And then finally to Jerome, Blackstorm says, "Yours is a tree, it means you have skills of climbing and finding food in a tree."

Then all five of them went to go buy some stuff in the marketplace, the four friends found various thing they wanted to buy, but all four bought furniture, food, cooking book and tools, and a budder sword for each of them, and bags. Then Blackstorm says, "Do you guys want to go to my castle, after putting all your stuff away?" all four say, "yes."

* * *

After putting their stuff away, which Quentin was best at, with his magic, they follow Blackstorm to the castle. They soon reach the castle, Blackstorm then says, "Welcome to my castle, you guys can stay for the night, but that's later, I want to teach sky how to fly properly and Quentin some more magic"

Blackstorm then goes to one of the rooms, and after a few minutes she comes back, "I hope you guys like strawberry cake." Sky then says, "Cake? I love cake, even with strawberries." She brings them into a dining room to eat after eating, she tells Quentin and sky to follow, and so the two follow her.

At a library, Blackstorm says to Quentin, "To how to learn spells you have to read a book, there are lots and lots of books, each on a specific type of magic, some are healing spells, some are attacking spells, others are defensive spells, even others are teleportation spells, among a bunch of others, so stay here and learn one or a few of the spells." Then to sky she says, "Ok now to the courtyard."

The two soon reach the courtyard, "now fly without the showboating" Blackstorm says to sky. "Um, ok." Sky says a little embarrassed at the mention of his failure earlier, he again tries to fly. After failing a few times getting a rhythm, he finally achieves flight, and he begins showboating before correcting himself. "Good job sky." Blackstorm says.

Meanwhile Deadlox and Jerome were talking, "Too bad we can't learn magic or fly." Jerome says. Deadlox then replies, "Yeah, oh well, I guess we can help in other ways." "I guess." Jerome says. The two continue chatting for a couple of minutes before Deadlox says, "What do we do if we're unable to return home?" Jerome replies, "Dude don't think that, we'll get home." Deadlox says nothing for a minute before saying, "But what if we don't we'll be stuck in this pony world, even if things are like minecraft, I don't know if I could take this world for that long." Jerome then replies, "You'll have all of us to help you, Ty, and we have Blackstorm, she'll help us live here if we were unable to go back home." Deadlox then says, "I guess."

Back to Quentin, he practices an attacking spell, using it to slash a training dummy, which he summoned with a different spell, with a budder sword and an iron sword. Both sky and Blackstorm step into the room after that fact, "hey guys." Quentin says. Blackstorm then says, "We're gonna go to the dining room for dinner, you gonna come?" Quentin says, "Yeah." He follows Blackstorm and sky, and the trio tells Deadlox and Jerome their plans and all five go towards the dining room, she has the four friends sit down in chairs and goes off to the kitchen to prepare a special meal, or as she said, "A super duper yummy meal."

While waiting, Deadlox says, "Guys we need to plan what we'd do if we're unable to get home." sky then says, "What do you mean? Of course we'll get home." Deadlox replies, "But what if we don't? We'll have to actually work and provide ourselves, whether it be mining or other jobs." Sky then says, "Work? I don't do work, unless I be killing squids with my budder sword." Deadlox replies, "Well you're perfect for something like guard, as long as one of us was with you." "Ooh I call co-guard." Jerome says. Deadlox then says, "Ok, But what would I and Quentin do?" Quentin then says, "I'm pretty sure your job could have to do with mining, even if it's just independently." "I guess," Deadlox says. "What about you Quentin?" Quentin then responds, "Hmm, I don't know." Deadlox then says, "Well, we have time to fully think about that." At that moment Blackstorm walks in, "I hope you guys like cake!" Jerome then yells, "CAKE!" And tries to get to the cake, but Quentin catches him with his magic, "Nuh uh Jeremy, we all want cake." He has Jerome sit down, meanwhile Blackstorm has the cake sliced and each pony is given an equal amount of slices of the cake. Soon after the five finish their cakes, Blackstorm says, "That was good, yes?" Quentin, sky, and Deadlox say, "Yes." However Jerome says, "That cake was delicious!" "Thank you guys, I'm glad you loved it." Blackstorm says. She soon shows them the room where they'll be staying for the night, "Goodnight guys." The four reply, "Goodnight, Blackstorm." And all of them settle in for the night.

* * *

**AN:OK, I now actually have an idea of a schedule for uploading chapters, FRIDAY!, Friday is a good day to upload chapters, it's at the end of the week, and I just feel like posting them on Fridays**


	5. Author's note: story on infinite hold

**AN: **I'm sorry people, me and my sister have pretty much lost interest in this fanfic, whether or not we get back to it, depends on many things, so yeah, for now this story is officially on hold


End file.
